


Od bezsenności do miłości

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Romance, Shipping, mature - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Nie jest brany pod uwagę biologiczny punkt widzenia, tj. Ricky i Ella nie mogą mieć swoich dzieci (chyba, że adoptują), ponieważ łączy ich tylko przynależność do podrzędu żółwi skrytoszyjnych, przez co reprodukcja zalicza się do rzeczy kategorycznie absurdalnych!  
> 2\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.

Ella zerwała się gwałtownie. Wszędzie cisza.

\- Och, więc to był tylko sen…- pomyślała z ulgą, ale zaraz znowu się zmartwiła- Ale gdy zasnę, znowu się to powtórzy.

Podkurczyła więc płetwy i siedziała tak aż do rana.

***

Gdy Słońce lekko wychyliło się zza horyzontu, wszyscy uczniowie stali już przed szkołą.

Zmierzająca w tę stronę Ella przymknęła oczy na chwilę. Ocknęła się, gdy tylko poczuła, że w kogoś uderzyła. Byłaby spadła, ale szary żółwik przytrzymał ją. Zielonoskóra zarumieniła się.

\- Przepraszam, Ricky, nie chciałam!- rzuciła szybko, po czym szybko opuściła swe szmaragdowe oczy, by ukryć zaczerwienione policzki.

\- Nie szkodzi, Ellu, ale co się stało? Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczoną- zatroskał się właściciel błękitnych oczu.

\- I tak też się czuję. To już piąta z rzędu zarwana noc!- zatkała sobie usta, to miał być jej sekret!

\- Jak to? Dlaczego?- objął jej szyję płetwą.

Wstydziła się mu powiedzieć o tym, że dręczą ją koszmary. Tylko popatrzyła na niego bezradnie. Zrozumiał. Chwycił ją za płetwę i pociągnął za sobą.

\- Dzisiaj siedzisz ze mną!- przykazał, po czym pomógł jej usiąść.

Sam zaś podpłynął do Pana Lucjusza. Chwilę z nim rozmawiał, po czym nauczyciel pokiwał głową przytakująco. Ricky wrócił do ławki, położył głowę Elli na swojej piersi i ukołysał ją do snu.

Obudziła się dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuła lekkie szturchnięcie. Otworzyła oczy. Ricky spojrzał na nią.

\- Wybacz, Księżniczko, ale Pan Lucjusz zgodził się tylko na jedną godzinę medytacji- uśmiechnął się.

\- Hę?- Ella nie zrozumiała.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że jesteś zmęczona i poprosiłem go, by pozwolił ci się przespać chociaż na jednej godzinie. Zgodził się, bo jesteś bardzo dobrą uczennicą i zarządził lekcję medytacji, żebyś lepiej wypoczęła- wyjaśnił Ricky.

\- Nie musiałeś…

\- Ale mogłem i chciałem- tu zniżył się nieco- A czy teraz dobrze ci się spało?

\- Tak. Teraz nie miałam żadnego koszmaru- tu zatkała sobie płetwą usta.

-Teraz nie miałaś żadnego… co?! To ty przez koszmary tak się nie wysypiałaś?!- zmrużył oczy.

Już nie było od tego ucieczki, z bólem przytaknęła i zwiesiła głowę. Ricky patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym ujął jej płetwy w swoje. Spojrzała na niego z lekkim strachem, w oczekiwaniu na to, co zrobi. On zaś tylko patrzył.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?- spytał spokojnie, ale z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- J-ja...j-ja- jąkała się.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. No, tak. Przegadali całą przerwę. Jako że Ella nic mu nie wyjaśniła, sam postanowił dojść do odpowiedzi.

***

Gdy tylko lekcje się skończyły, cała hałastra wypłynęła z budynku szkoły. Ella została jeszcze chwilę i podziękowała Panu Lucjuszowi za to, że pozwolił jej odpocząć na pierwszej godzinie.

\- Nie ma sprawy, maleńka!- odparł Sierżant, jedna ze szczypiec nauczyciela.

\- Płyń, słoneczko do swojego koleżki, na pewno już na ciebie czeka- zawtórował mu Szeregowy, druga szczypiec.

Dziewczynka pomachała homarowi na pożegnanie i wypłynęła z koralowca. Gdy tylko się odwróciła, wpadła na Ricky’ego, ich usta się zetknęły.

\- P-przepraszam j-ja... j-ja nie chciałam!- krzyknęła rumieniąc się.

\- Cóż… ja- Ricky podrapał się po karku zmieszany.

\- "Pięknie! Teraz wszystko się wyda!"- odezwało się w głowie Elli.

Uciekła.

\- Ella! Stój! Czekaj!- zawołał Ricky.

Nigdy nie czuł się taki bezradny! To, co się przed chwilą było przypadkowe, ale przyjemne. Jej wargi były takie delikatne i miękkie! Chciał, aby to się powtórzyło! I to jak najszybciej!

Tymczasem Ella wpłynęła do swojej jaskini. Nie dała po sobie znać, że coś się stało. Przywitała się szybko z dziadkami i od razu usiadła w swoim kącie pokoju. Podkurczyła płetwy i skryła w nie głowę. Myślała o Ricky’m.

Nie może jutro popłynąć do szkoły, nie chce go widzieć! Na pewno będzie udawał, że o tym nie pamięta! To było dla niej jak spełnienie marzeń, uciekła tylko ze wstydu przed nim! Przed tym durniem, który w tak szybki i zręczny sposób zdobył jej serce!

\- Ellu, słoneczko, pozwól tu na chwilę!- Shelly wytrąciła swoją wnuczkę z rozmyślań.

\- Tak?- dziewczynka podpłynęła.

\- Ja i dziadek jutro wieczorem musimy wypłynąć poza lagunę. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie nas przez całą noc. Ricky przyjdzie do ciebie, abyś nie była sama.

To ostatnie zdanie uderzyło w nią jak pocisk! Jej źrenice się rozszerzyły w przestrachu. Co?! Gdzie?! Jak?! Kiedy?! To niemożliwe!

***

\- Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł, Shelly?- spytała Rita.

\- Pewnie. Dla Ricky’ego to pestka! Ella jest w nim bardzo zakochana! On na pewno pomoże jej zdobyć trochę pewności siebie. Jeżeli moja wnusia upora się ze wstydem przed nim, to już nikt nie będzie jej onieśmielał.

Błękitnooki wszystko słyszał. Serce waliło mu jak szalone! Na twarzy zagościł lekki rumieniec… Co się z nim działo? Na samą myśl o Elli robiło mu się gorąco! Nie mógł o niej zapomnieć! Chciał być tylko przy niej!

Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd rzucił:

\- Babciu! Mogę dziś spać u Elli?

\- A dlaczego?- zdziwiła się szara żółwica.

\- Ella nie może się wyspać, bo ma koszmary. Chcę jej pomóc.

Shelly, która wciąż tam stała, wtrąciła:

\- Dobrze, jeśli aż tak ci na tym zależy, płyń. Jeszcze się nie położyła.

Ricky niepewnie wpłynął do sąsiedniej jaskini. Zobaczył Ellę w jej kącie, kładła się właśnie na swoim posłaniu.

\- "No, dawaj!"- krzyknął sobie w myślach, po czym podpłynął do dziewczynki.

Usiadła, gdy poczuła czyjąś obecność. Nagle jej źrenice się rozszerzyły. Zrobiło jej się słabo, myślała, że zemdleje! Nie mogła wykrztusić nawet jednego słowa!

Chłopiec usiadł obok niej, po czym płetwą pogładził jej policzek. Patrzył na nią, jak na anioła. Na jego twarzy zagościł lekki rumieniec.

\- R-Ricky?- Elli w końcu udało się coś z siebie wydobyć.

\- Tak?

\- Jesteś zły o to, co się dziś stało?

\- Szczerze?- spytał, na co tamta przytaknęła- Jestem zły- szepnął- Że to trwało tak krótko… Księżniczko!

Ella nic nie odpowiedziała, nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Za to Ricky dobrze wiedział. Pocałował ją lekko w usta, po czym rzekł:

\- Jestem tu, by przegonić twoje koszmary.

\- Ale jak?- żółwinka była zaskoczona.

\- Gdy spałaś przy mnie, nic złego ci się nie śniło, prawda?- spytał retorycznie szary żółwik.

Położyli się. Ella lekko zadrżała.

\- Zimno ci?- zapytał z troską i nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwycił ją w biodrach, po czym przysunął do siebie i ucałował jej czoło; ona zaś objęła go i przytuliła głowę do jego serca. Nawet nie wiedzieli, kiedy znaleźli się w objęciach Morfeusza.

***

Ricky obudził się i ziewnął przeciągle. Spojrzał na Ellę. Była taka piękna! Długie rzęsy, spod których często uśmiechały się szmaragdowe oczy, lekko zarumienione, posypane nielicznymi piegami policzki i jasnopomarańczowe usta o niespotykanej słodyczy!

Kompletnie się zapomniał. Schylił się i połączył ich wargi w lekkim pocałunku. Trwało to chwilę, dotąd, aż Ella otworzyła swoje piękne oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Miałam taki piękny sen…- westchnęła.

Ricky domyślił się o co chodzi, ale nie zdradził się.

\- Może chciałabyś go powtórzyć?- spytał.

Zanim odpowiedziała, już trwała w jego uścisku. Delikatnie odwzajemniła pocałunek. Nagle weszła Shelly. Dzieci odskoczyły od siebie przestraszone.

\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie- zaśmiała się pobłażliwie- Ja tylko chciałam was zawołać na śniadanie.

Zarumienione żółwiki zjadły posiłek, po czym popłynęły do szkoły.

\- Witajcie, dzieci!- przywitał wszystkich Pan Lucjusz.

\- Dzień dobry, panie psorze!- odparła chórem klasa.

Całą lekcję nauczyciel opowiadał o delfinach i echolokacji, którą się posługują.

W czasie przerwy Ella zauważyła, że Ricky rozmawia z żółwinką Lazourie, najładniejszą dziewczyną w klasie. Jej lśniąca skora w kolorze słońca mieniła się w jego promieniach, a piękne morskie oczy uśmiechały się do każdego spod długich, czarnych rzęs.

Posiadaczkę szmaragdowych tęczówek bardzo dotknęło to, jak jej wybranek patrzył na koleżankę. W dodatku byli za blisko siebie, jak na przyjaciół! Oddaliła się w ustronne miejsce, na tę chwilę nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z Ricky’m! Usiadła na jednej ze skał, podkurczyła płetwy i schowała w nie głowę. Nie płakała, po prostu tak lepiej się jej myślało, bo wtedy nic nie odwracało jej uwagi od myśli.

Po chwili poczuła, że ktoś przy niej jest. Lekkie mrowienie na karku dało się we znaki tuż przed tym, jak podniosła wzrok.

\- Zgrywus?- zapytała zdziwiona widząc przed sobą zielonooką skorpenę pospolitą o czerwono-kremowym umaszczeniu.

\- T-tak, to ja, Ellu- odparł tamten jąkając się i czerwieniąc jak burak- J-ja chciałem tylko zapytać cię c-czy dobrze się czujesz?

\- Jest w porządku. A dlaczego?

\- Bo powinnaś raczej pływać za Ricky’m, kochasz go, prawda?

\- Tylko widzisz, czasem kochać kogoś znaczy pozwolić mu kochać kogoś innego- jej oczy zaświeciły się, jakby zaraz miała wylać wiadro łez.

\- M-może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc?- spytał tamten z czułością.

\- Dziękuję, nie trzeba.

\- A może chociaż dotrzymać ci towarzystwa?

Skinęła głową potakująco. Rozmawiali ze sobą, mimo to Ella nie przestawała kontrolować Ricky’ego- prawda, wcześniejsze symptomy jeszcze nic takiego nie znaczyły, mimo to Lazourie mogła jej zrobić poważną konkurencję.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Ricky coraz częściej odrywa się od konwersacji z morskooką koleżanką, żeby ją kontrolować. Widziała, że był zazdrosny- zielony ogień wprost płonął w jego źrenicach na widok jej i Zgrywusa razem.

Zapewne ucieszył się, gdy tylko Pan Lucjusz zawołał wszystkich na lekcje, bo szybko podpłynął do Elli, po czym całą jej twarz zalał pocałunkami, gładząc jej ciało. Z trudem się oderwał, po czym chwycił ją za płetwę i pociągnął za sobą, w tym samym czasie obdarzając Zgrywusa pogardliwym i pełnym wściekłości spojrzeniem.

Na lekcji Ella zerknęła na Zgrywusa, chciała zobaczyć, jak przyjął incydent z końca przerwy. Jako iż nie wykazywał żadnego smutku, odwróciła się oddychając z ulgą, że tamten nie czuje się źle.

\- To dobrze, bo był dla mnie taki miły- westchnęła.

\- I co z tego?! Nie zapominaj, że należy do skorpen i jest pod berłem tej opryskliwej Zalotki!- odparł Ricky ze złością.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Tak naprawdę jest bardzo miły! Podczas, gdy ty przystawiałeś się do Lazourie, on się mną opiekował i dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa, żeby nie było mi smutno!

\- Lazourie? Pff… ty myślałaś, że ma u mnie jakieś szanse? Przy takiej dziewczynie jak ty? Zawsze brałem cię za mądrą i inteligentną…- odparł zdziwiony Ricky.

\- Spójrz na nią! Jest piękna!- Ella nie dowierzała i za wszelką cenę chciała dopiąć swego.

\- Ale ty piękniejsza!- zbliżył się, objął ją w ramionach i położył głowę na jej ramieniu wyczekując na pocałunek w czoło- Zależy mi na tobie. Kocham cię.

Wzdrygnęła się lekko i zarumieniona spojrzała na niego kątem oka. Patrzył na nią maślanym wzrokiem, czerwony ze wstydu. Może faktycznie mówił prawdę? W każdym razie za wszelką cenę chciał jej to okazać. Wybaczyła mu incydent, ale mimo to postanowiła pozostać ostrożna…

Po lekcjach płynęli razem do swoich jaskiń. Ricky zamierzał potwierdzić swoje wcześniejsze słowa. Objął ją w pasie i przytulił do siebie, całując w powiekę. Zarumieniona dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go. W końcu dopłynęli do swoich jaskiń.

\- Na razie, Księżniczko- Ricky z szarmancją uniósł jej płetwę i ucałował.

\- Do zobaczenia- odparła rozpromieniona, wpatrując się w niego swoimi, pięknymi szmaragdowymi oczami.

W domu Shelly dała swojej wnuczce obiad, po czym rzekła:

\- Dziś wieczorem, gdy wrócisz, mnie i dziadka nie będzie. Ricky przypłynie, żebyś nie była sama.

\- Dobrze, babciu- odparła Ella zadowolona, że wreszcie będą mogli spędzić czas tylko we dwoje.

***

Wieczorem Ella wracała do domu. Przepływając w okolicach szkoły, znalazła odłamek diamentu.

\- Hej, ty! Daj nam to, co?!- zawołał Bill, czerwony żółwik o brązowych oczach, a za nim wstawili się jego bracia bliźniacy, mniejszy od niego Will i ten najmniejszego wzrostu, Jill.

\- Dlaczego? To ja go znalazłam. Jeżeli go chcesz, to ładnie poproś- odparła dziewczynka.

\- Nie musimy i nie będziemy prosić!- największy z trojaczków zbliżył się do niej.

Górował nad nią wzrostem. Uniósł płetwę, chcąc wyrwać jej owy szlachetny kamień:

\- Zaraz ci pokażę!

\- Nic jej nie zrobisz!- Ricky stanął między nimi.

\- Nie mieszaj się, dzieciaku!- warknął Bill- Nas jest trzech!

\- A bo wy tacy słabi, że na jednego "dzieciaka" we trzech się rzucać musicie?- spytał szary żółwik z przekąsem.

Trojaczki nic nie odpowiedziały, zbliżyły się tylko. Ricky nie ugiął się. Dalej stał z założonymi płetwami zasłaniając Ellę swoim ciałem.

\- Sam to załatwię- powiedział Bill do rodzeństwa.

Dziewczynka wychyliła się lekko zza pleców przyjaciela, po czym wtrąciła się cicho:

\- Ja z chęcią dałabym wam ten diament, gdybyście normalnie poprosili. Nie chodzi tu o ten głupi węgiel (tyle, że czysty), tylko o to, żebyście traktowali innych z szacunkiem.

Bill zbliżył się do niej. Jego brwi nie były już ściągnięte w geście wrogości, mimo to Ricky był w pogotowiu, by w razie czego bronić ukochaną.

Najstarszy z trojaczków patrzył chwilę na Ellę, po czym rzekł:

\- Nie prosi się dzieci! Dzieci się leje, jak nie chcą się dostosować!- jego płetwa powędrowała w dół, ale zamiast dziewczynkę, uderzył Ricky’ego w skorupę- Au!

Szary żółwik odwrócił się do niego przodem, Ella schowała się za przyjaciela. Bill popatrzył na nich groźnie.

\- Uciekaj! Twoje oczy są zbyt piękne, by patrzeć na to, co za chwilę się tu rozegra!- wyznał Ricky swojej najdroższej i na koniec pocałował ją w usta.

\- Wzruszające- zaśmiał się Bill, po czym zaczął atakować.

Ricky zablokował cios, a widząc to dziewczynka, opuściła miejsce ze spokojem. Jej ulubieniec miał duże doświadczenie w potyczkach słownych czy zwykłych bójkach. Chłopiec, który w życiu komuś nie przywalił, to jak żołnierz, który nigdy nie był na wojnie!

\- Pięści od czegoś są- westchnęła Ella, po czym odwróciła się, by obserwować, jak poradzi sobie jej obrońca.

Był taki przystojny! Jego błękitne, łagodne oczy płonęły teraz czerwoną falą nienawiści, a delikatna srebrno-szara skóra, pokazała, że kryją się pod nią mocno rozrośnięte muskuły!

Nie interesowała się samą walką, tylko Ricky’m. On sam się za nią wstawił! A teraz walczy, by bronić jej honoru! Jak rycerz na białym koniu dla damy swojego serca! Rozmyślania przerwał jej krzyk Billy’ego, uderzonego ostatecznie w nos i upadającego na ramiona braci.

Ella rzuciła się na szyję Ricky’ego, całując go w policzek. Zarumienił się, po czym syknął z bólu. Dziewczynka spojrzała na jego zewnętrzne ramię. Lekko sączyła się z niego krew.

Pomogła mu dopłynąć do jej jaskini, po czym opatrzyła ranę. Z jej oczu pociekło kilka łez.

\- Co się dzieje, kochana?- spytał czule Ricky wkładając płetwę pod jej brodę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- T-to przeze mnie- wydusiła przez strumienie słonej cieczy wydobywającej się spod jej powiek.

Szary żółwik wziął ją na ręce, po czym przytulił głowę do jej szyi, gdzie zaraz ją pocałował. Schodził tak coraz niżej, aż do klatki piersiowej, po czym wrócił, finalnie łącząc ich usta w głębokim pocałunku.

W końcu Ricky, choć przyszło mu to z trudem, oderwał się:

\- Ellu?

\- Tak?- odparła patrząc nań pełnią oczu.

\- J-ja chciałbym cię prosić… żebyś… żebyś…- jąkał się.

Dziewczynka ujęła jego twarz w płetwy, pocałowała w czoło i spojrzała na niego:

\- Spokojnie, kochanie, nie chcesz, to nie mów. Nie będę cię zmuszać.

\- Ja tylko chciałem cię zapytać, tylko nie wiem czy dziadkowie się zgodzą, to znaczy… Och, do diaska! Powiem wprost: chcę, byś została moją żoną.- wyrzekł na jednym wdechu.

\- Czy to oświadczyny?- spytała z uśmiechem.

\- Poniekąd- zarumienił się nerwowo gładząc potylicę.

\- Z chęcią za ciebie wyjdę!- przytuliła go.

Ricky objął ją w pasie i znów pocałował. Odwzajemniła jego czułości. Po chwili ich wargi rozłączyły się. Patrzyli na siebie głębokim wzrokiem, tak, jakby jedne oczy chciały pochłonąć te drugie.

\- Ellu?- Ricky przypomniał sobie, że ma język.

\- Tak?- odparła nieco zdziwiona jego tonem, wiedziała, czego on chce.

\- Czy nie masz nic przeciwko…

\- Nie mam!- przerwała mu uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym spojrzała na jego członka- "Duży jak na ten wiek"- pomyślała zarumieniona.

Odwróciła się i położyła na brzuchu. Ricky stanął u jej tyłów.

\- Jesteś gotowa?- spytał przytrzymując się jej skorupy.

\- Tak…- odparła cicho i przymknęła oczy.

Ricky uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym wprowadził członka do dróg rodnych swojej narzeczonej. Syknęła z bólu.

Szary żółwik zatrzymał się na chwilę.

\- Nie przestawaj…- westchnęła stanowczo Ella, owszem, ból odczuwała, ale za każdym razem był on wypierany przez bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

Błękitnooki coraz bardziej penetrował swoją ukochaną i finalnie udzielił jej swoich płynów. Dziewczynka pomyślała, że zemdleje, gdy nagle poczuła, że powtórzyła jego ruch.

Po chwili Ricky wyciągnął członka z dróg rodnych Elli i położył się obok niej. Patrzyli na siebie i oddychali ciężko. Nie byli w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Wtem chłopiec chwycił swoją kochankę w biodrach i pocałował ją w usta. Odwzajemniła.

Jeszcze nigdy się tak mocno nie całowali! Ricky ujął język Elli w swoje wargi i zaczął go ssać, aż cały nie znalazł się w jego ustach. Dziewczynka po raz drugi pomyślała, że zaraz straci przytomność!

Z trudem przyszło im się od siebie oderwać. Ponownie spojrzeli sobie w oczy i objęli się. Pocałowali się lekko, po czym zasnęli przytuleni do siebie.

***

Ella powoli otworzyła oczy, po czym spojrzała na Ricky’ego. Przyglądał się jej, leżącej w blasku wschodzącego słońca.

\- Dzień dobry, śpiochu!- z uśmiechem ucałował ją w czoło.

\- Witaj, mój ty ranny ptaszku!- odparła rozpromieniona.

Cały czas leżeli do siebie przytuleni i ani myśleli tego zmieniać. Niestety, musieli. Sammy i Shelly wrócili nad ranem i teraz, zamiast spać, zaczęli zbierać ekipę na śniadanie.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, żółwiki wstały, po czym trzymając się za płetwy, wpłynęły do “kuchni”.

\- O, witamy!- przywitali się dziadkowie.

\- Cześć!- odpowiedziały dzieci.

\- Widzę, że coś się w waszych relacjach zmieniło- uśmiechnęła się Shelly.

\- Tak, bo widzisz, my… - zaczął Ricky.

\- … jesteśmy narzeczeni!- dokończyła Ella i wtuliła się w niego.

Sammy zakrztusił się, po czym osłupiał.

\- To świetnie!- babcia miała łzy w oczach- Słyszałeś, kochanie?! Nasza wnusia się zaręczyła!

\- Istotnie!- Sammy wreszcie sobie przypomniał, że ma język, po czym popłynął powiadomić Ray’a i Ritę o narzeczeństwie wnuków.

Po około sześciu miesiącach Ricky i Ella pobrali się, a po kilku latach (no, musieli osiągnąć dojrzałość płciową) doczekali potomstwa.

Koniec


End file.
